Albus Potter and the Vikings
by The Wizard Rider
Summary: Albus Potter always finds mischief with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Today, it's during break before fifth year, and Albus is at Malfoy Manor. Add a little exploration, a discovery of the Time - Turner, and it all adds up to one amazing adventure with some new friends from the past... First fanfic, so pls be nice! After HTTYD 2 and Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Enjoy!
1. Malfoy Manor and the Time-Turner

**Warning - Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. If you have not watched/read the Cursed Child, I advise you not to read this. But if you don't give a crap about spoilers, go ahead. People who know about the Cursed Child's story and plot, you can also go ahead. There are a lot of twists in the eighth story, mind you! :P**

 **And Malfoy Manor descriptions come from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and Scorpius's room description (and the inside description of Malfoy Manor is mine. I don't know what his room looks like, so that's why I tried to infer from the story. First fanfic, be nice pls!**

Chapter 1 – Malfoy Manor and the Time Turner

Albus Severus Potter gaped at the magnificent mansion before him. _This_ was the place where he was going to stay for the night. The white marble reached up to the sky. Peacocks strutted around the neatly trimmed yew bushes. He knocked on the pristine doors, still gawping at his surroundings.

His best friend, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, answered the door. He had blond hair, and wore ordinary Muggle clothes. The only Not-So-Muggle thing about him was that he stowed his wand in his jean pocket. So did Albus. He grinned at him. "Hey Albus, it's nice to finally see you! Come in! I'll show you my room…." And Scorpius hand-gestured Albus to follow him.

The two friends passed huge purple walls and picture frames with people waving and smiling inside. One of them portrayed a grinning young Scorpius, waving at the camera, with his parents, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, each putting a hand on one of his shoulders.

After climbing many staircases, they reached Scorpius's room. It had green walls, green bed, green blanket, etc, etc, and the Slytherin serpent lay above his bed, hissing proudly. There was a cupboard full of robes in the corner, and on a small desk lay school books for the fifth year of Hogwarts, certainly from Diagon Alley.

 _It's a bit like my room,_ thought Albus, for Albus Potter was somehow Sorted into Slytherin and his walls and blankets were green, showing he was now a proud Slytherin, very much unlike his Gryffindor siblings. There were loads of sweetbags around the room, mostly from sweetshops in Diagon Alley, Albus guessed.

"So… what do you want to do, Al?" smiled Scorpius, reaching for wizard games inside another cupboard. "Want to play wizard chess? Or Gobstones? Or maybe we can snack on sweets – I got Honeydukes chocolate, Shock-O-Choc, Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, Pepper Imps… even Ice Mice…"

Albus put his backpack and duffel bag down, at the foot of Scorpius's bed, and grinned. "How 'bout we explore, my friend? I love this place – let's see how much room's you've got in Malfoy Manor."

"Albus, I know what you're thinking, so forget it."

This was the fifth room to explore, at the highest floor of the manor. A silver plaque was engraved with coal-black letters – _Private Room._

Albus was thinking of entering, as soon as he read those two words.

"Oh no, you don't," said Scorpius worriedly, "Dad will KILL us if we enter. It's PRIVATE, for goodness' sake... I've only know what's in one third of these rooms…"

"Add it to your half then," said Albus absentmindedly, not really listening.

"Listen, Al…"

Too late. Albus opened the door, which surprisingly, was unlocked. It was very different from the other prestige rooms – it was dark and dingy and it was full of old, silky cobwebs. There were old _Support Lord Voldemort_ signs, a few old lamps and a gold plaque engraved with letters that said, _MAGIC IS MIGHT,_ which Scorpius briefly explained was a regime of Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War, while Albus shook his head, chuckled softly, muttering, "Geekiness."

"Wait, cough I found cough a way for light cough," coughed Scorpius, as he quickly plugged in an old lamp and it gave out a dim light. Albus was searching through the shelves, looking for something interesting in particular. He came across an old hourglass. It was gold and it shimmered in the very dim light. Somehow, this hourglass was familiar. No, it couldn't be –

"The TIME TURNER!" shouted Albus, holding it up as high as he could go. "It's the Time Turner!" Scorpius hurried up to him and investigated it. "Yeah – it's a Time Turner, and it's not a prototype. It's a real Time-Turner – no time limit, no breaking time, no anything… it's a real one… Oh no, you don't again, Albus. Let's just leave it here and -"

"Where – I mean, _when,_ are we going today?" Albus said excitedly. "How about three hours ago? Nothing big."

"Fine," groaned Scorpius, "but if we're busted, I blame you." Albus turned the Time-Turner back three times. Then Scorpius walked up and turned it, like, loads of times. The Time-Turner began to glow.

"Uh-oh," muttered Scorpius, "I'm such an idiot – I shouldn't have done that." He held tightly onto the golden hourglass.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," Albus frowned, then grinned again. "But that'll make life even more fun!"

Then the two boys disappeared into the past.


	2. Viking Side

**Yeah , yeah, I know. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! HOW COOL IS THAT?! Anyways, in other news, Chapter 1's name is Malfoy Manor and the Time-Turner, just in case you skipped to the story immediately. One review only. Reviewer's name is Pepper Squeeze. Thanks for reviewing! But that's what you get when you just posted a fanfic :D ha ha.**

 **Pepper Squeeze - By 'update soon', I took it SERIOUSLY, meaning today, probably just a bit after 1st chapter was posted (heh heh :P)**

 **Anywhoozles, enjoy Chapter 2 - Viking Side!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 2 – Viking Side

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III descended down on the Isle of Berk after a sunset flight. He got off Toothless, his faithful Night Fury and best friend, and prepared to head home. "Nice view, ain't it, bud?" grinned Hiccup, stroking the dragon's scaly back.

He was greeted by a feminine chirp that could only be Astrid, the girl of his dreams and the apple of his eye. She walked up to Hiccup, faithful Nadder Stormfly at her side. "Yo, Hiccup! _Amazing_ race, right? Fourteen points! Eret and Skullcrusher almost caught up to me! What a pity you couldn't race though," she added, "I could've beaten you, I could've beaten the chief… Say, where's the gang? It's been quiet since the race."

"Maybe they don't like you anymore for beating them in the races," smirked Hiccup, but then Astrid glared at him. "Just kidding. Fishlegs is with Mum, doing a report on Stormcutters, Ruff and Tuff are playing an I-Can-Hit-You-Better Game, Eret working with Gobber, and Snotlout – actually, where _is_ Snotlout?"

"Probably moaning about his race loss or tiring Hookfang out," replied Astrid. "Do you want to go on a race together? Around Berk and back."

"Sure." The two Vikings, warrior and chieftain, mounted on their dragons and raced away at full speed. Hiccup sped away faster than the amazing speed of sound, with Toothless shooting out plasma blasts of victory. Astrid and Stormfly struggled to keep up.

They flew around the third uninhabited forest island of Berk when suddenly, Hiccup heard a large bang. He and Toothless stopped to a halt.

Astrid and Stormfly caught up. "Hey, did you hear that sound?"

"Yeah," replied Hiccup. "Wait – you could hear it to? You were _miles_ away!"

"Maybe it's a new dragon," said Astrid. "Possibly dangerous, with its noise and blast, so that's why we should call your mom, Hiccup. I think she'll know what to do."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Do YOU know what that blast was? Find out in Chapter 3 - Where Are We?**


	3. Where Are We?

**First of all, news flash - THREE CHAPTERS IN A DAY! YAY! It's mostly guests who are reviewing the story but THANK YOU to Sakura Lisel who has followed and favourited both my STORY and ME! Thank you so much! Cyber hugs and cyber high-fives! Anyways, there's three more things, but you can skip them and move on to the chappie if you want:**

 **1\. I'm sorry the chaps are short, but I will try my ultimate best to make them longer. If not, you can cyber scold me!**

 **2\. Disclaimer - Harry Potter and HTTYD are not mine. Story plot is, though! :D And no flames, pls!**

 **3\. I wasn't really sure if I should rate this story K+ or T, but I rated it T partly because I'm crazy, and partly because I'm thinking of putting fight scenes in this story. But on NO circumstances will I spoil anything just now.**

 **Now, onto Chapter 3, which is hopefully longer than the other 2!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 3 - Where are We?

THUMP.

Two wizard boys (AKA Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy) landed in a strange, green forest. Thick trees covered lush grassland with little, microscopic insects crawling in and out of the logs cloaked in damp moss. This was unusual. They had gone a bit TOO far back in time. The same question pounded in their heads - _Where were they?_

"Sorry, Albus." Scorpius's muffled voice broke the silence. "I was so stupid at that time. Ugh. The dirt tastes nice. _Really_ nice."

As the two boys sat up, Albus, dusting his jeans and shirt, replied, "It's okay, Scorpius, man. And geeks very much like you are never ever stupid; just smart and possibly a little crazy. Anyways, that was a fun travel through time. I wonder where - well, I mean _when -_ the heck are we?"

Scorpius glanced nervously around the dense forest. "Truth be told, I don't know where we are. _This_ can't be the present, nor the 20th or 19th century, I think. It's supposed to be mostly Muggle cities around the area. So this has _got_ to be the past. Not 19th century or 18th, 17th or 16th centuries. But _definitely_ the far, distant past. I haven't seen more trees since the Forbidden Forest. Come on, Albus. We had a nice little trip. Let's go home, put the Time-Turner back where it belongs, snack on sweets 'til Dad calls us down for dinner and we pretend it never happened. Simple plan. Now Albus, the Time-Turner. _Now."_

"Okay, okay, but did you leave your patience back in the future?" Albus checked his jacket pockets and emptied out the pockets of his jeans and his wand fell to the floor. Albus picked it up, dusted it away and stowed it away, back into his jean pocket. "Oh, blimey, mate, guess I don't have it. Where's the Time-Turner, Scorpius? Don't keep _me_ waiting."

"And I guess another someone left his patience back in the future too," smirked Scorpius, then he frowned again. "I thought _you_ had it." Then he searched his shirt pocket and his jean pockets while Albus stared at his best friend, wide-eyed. When Scorpius's pockets proved to be empty, they both searched the ground for the missing Time-Turner, especially Scorpius, who was beginning to panic. "Oh no, Dad's going to _KILL_ me, I'm not supposed to even _touch_ a Time-Turner ever again in my whole wizarding life..."

"But what if he doesn't get you?" joked Albus. "You know, because he's in _the future_ and we're _trapped in the bloody past?!"_

"And whose fault is that? _Your dad_ will kill _you_ too. Let's hope we have matching coffins.", which shut up Albus all right. Albus glanced around behind a bush and found something (which, unfortunately was _not_ the Time-Turner) that caught and attracted his attention. It was a yellow-orangey coloured lizard-like reptile, that had seemed to glow. It growled as it basked in the sun, lying on a slate-grey rock. Albus gaped at it, as it hopped on his hand, stayed there for, about, 10 seconds, then scurried away.

It was a burning type of sensation, and Albus felt has if some liquid as hot as the sun was flowing through his body, or as if he was surrounded by a lake of fire that circled and danced around him and would never let him go. Technically, in much simpler terms, it _BURNED._ Albus blew on his hand, due to the lack of a lake or river or water. Scorpius chuckled at this during his Time-Turner search, until Albus glared at him, so he continued his work searching for the missing hourglass, and Albus trying to blow away the burn until the pain died, until someone arrived.

He was a bulky man, wearing a furry cloak of animal hide and with a helmet with spiral sheep horns. He had ndark-coloured hair, and he wore a leather green-blue tunic, along with that cloak draped over his shoulders. He had spike-emblazoned brown bracers, and short facial hair. He was a bit muscly, and Albus was sure he wore funny boots. Accompanying him was one huge lizard-like reptile, like the reptile that had burned Albus's hand, but much, much bigger and a bit more different. It was red in colour with black stripes and large talons at the end of its wings. It also had horns on its head, but not like the man's horns. The man smirked at them. He kicked Scorpius's back and said,"Darn, kids from the village again? Get up, you. And get your little friend. Or Hookfang will annihilate you both." He turned to the dragon as Albus and Scorpius continued staring at him. "Hookfang," he ordered firmly at the reptile whose name was Hookfang. He pointed at the two. "ANNIHILATE!"

But instead of roasting them alive, as Albus and Scorpius expected, Hookfang turned, lifted his wings and flew away, which gave the two wizard boys a laugh. The horned man growled, and prepared to punch the laughing kids. Scorpius stopped laughing and stared at him, wide-eyed, and with no hesitation, and a small thought in his head - _I'm sorry, sir -_ he took his wand out of his jeans and yelled, "STUPEFY!"

There was a loud bang, a bright light and a deafening CRACK and the man dropped down to the ground, unconscious. Albus grinned at his best friend. "That - was -"

"Crazy? Paranoid?" interrupted Scorpius as he stowed his wand away in his jeans.

"AWESOME!" corrected Albus. "Wished I'd have done that... you saved our butts! Thought he'd knock the living daylights out of us!"

Scorpius froze. He approached the unconscious man and said, "Oh, no. Golly gosh. Blimey."

Albus frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong?!"_ repeated Scorpius. " _This-"_ he gestured at the Stunned man - "is _what's wrong!_ Sure - he was about to punch us - but as well as using a Time-Turner illegally - we Stunned him - that's a crime. Outside of Hogwarts and the fact were underage - another two crimes. Then, doing this spell to a _Muggle -_ even _more_ serious. We're going to end up in a Ministry of Magic court, tried by the Wizengamot."

"Not if we get out of here."

Then, they heard footsteps. Albus and Scorpius shared the same thought - _Uh oh. Busted._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **The dragon that burned Albus's hand was the Fireworm. See the HTTYD TV Shows for more info.**

 **Snotlout had gone a flight - tiring out Hookfang. They went for a walk and stumbled across our two wizard boys.**

 **Hiccup will be coming on next chap.**

 **So 'til then, stay safe, happy and healthy - and stay tuned!**

 **~ The Wizard Rider :D**


	4. Wizard, Meet Dragon!

**Note – if there's one thing that I can make that is so sappy and cheesy, it's descriptions of characters that I aren't made up by me. I used to make up characters whenever there we were supposed to do character descriptions during Writing and English Classes (in fact, still do, but not much really now) but I can't write descriptions of other characters, especially Vikings! First, I tried doing the descriptions of Albus and Scorpius from the Vikings' POV, but it turned out bloody** ** _horrible._** **It turns out describing modern people from people behind the times (NAMELY, Vikings) is really hard. So I wrote what I thought the Vikings looked like from the wizards' POV. Pls let me know what you think of it.**

 **Anyways, thank you, thank you, so far, for supporting me! I got good reviews, 3 followers, and 1 who has favourited my story! Thanks, all you people out there! You're awesome/amazing (take your pick** **J** **)!**

 **Thanks 2 midnightsky0612, who has favourited my one-shot, Keep Moving Forward, as seen below. And also thanks to my new follower, Zoha Ven. Thanks for waiting!**

 **I have taken a little break from this crossover, and I have written a one-shot story during my break. It's called** ** _Keep Moving Forward_** **and it is kind of short. You can check it up on my bio. You'll also find the reason why I have to write Chapter 4 again. It's there, and I think it's above the story that has been written down for you by me (Albus Potter and the Vikings). Please read if you've got the time!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Been super busy with work… and I watched** **Aladdin the Musical** **last night (** ** _finally,_** **it's arrived in Sydney!) and I was too tired to finish up the chapter. I slept at 1am. But enough of my private life…**

 **Finally, Al and Scorpius** ** _finally_** **meet the Vikings. Oh yeah – and as usual – the usual disclaimers apply – HTTYD and Harry Potter are not mine. I only own the story plot and all rights belong to Dreamworks Animation, Cressida Cowell (who brought the tales and myths of dragons to a whole new level) and J.K Rowling (the author who brought us Muggles to the world of magic, mystery and adventure combined).**

 **Review Q and A (one per chap)**

 **Doctor Man – I'm still thinking bro. But at least one battle will be fought in this fanfic. Just still thinking. That's partly why this story is rated 'T'.**

 **There will be a Key in this story:**

 **Chief Man – Hiccup**

 **Blonde Girl – Astrid**

 **Staff Woman – Valka**

 **Sheep-Horned Muggle - Snotlout**

 **Hope I have a** ** _really_** **long chapter this time.**

 ** _Arigato gozaimasu –_** **Japanese for – 'thank you' (even though this story will NOT have Japan mentioned in it) for reading this whole message (if you did).**

 **Now anyways – enjoy Chapter 4 (rewritten version) of Albus Potter and the Vikings!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 4 – Wizard, Meet Dragon!

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup and Astrid rode on their dragons and raced (and flew) quickly down to the village of the Berkian Vikings, right inside the chief's hut (where Hiccup and his family lived). Hiccup's mother, Valka, was feeding her faithful Stormcutter and best friend, Cloudjumper, some fish. She smiled with recognition as she noticed her son. "Ah, there you are! Where were you all this time? I was hoping you two'd come back. And here you are. What were you doing – _flirting_ with one another?" Valka chuckled softly at her own little, tiny joke.

Astrid blushed. So did Hiccup, but a slightly less pink. Astrid's cheeks were very much dark scarlet. "No," she gasped. The she-warrior was lucky the firelight of their dinner fire had covered her blushing. "Racing Berk… Hiccup and I… heard something loud… _really_ loud… then big bang… bright light thing… could be blast…"

"What Astrid means," Hiccup panted, as he glanced across the room and noticed Toothless hunting the fish basket to satisfy his hunger, "is that we heard a loud bang, followed by this huge bright light. We suspect it's a new dragon, Mum. And since you have this 'bonding' thing with the dragons, we're asking you to come along. _Please._ Because by the sound by the blast and its bright light, there's a _very_ slim chance that this dragon is pretty harmless."

By the time Hiccup finished his sentence, Valka mounted on Cloudjumper, following her son, his girlfriend and their dragons.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wizards' POV

 _Busted._

That was the only one word that would describe Albus and Scorpius's situation. _Busted._

In his head, Scorpius and his brain cells were having a panic session. First, their Time-Turner became missing, so they were trapped in the past. Second, they Stunned a _Muggle._ Sure, a not so very _nice_ Muggle, but they Stunned him, when they were underage, outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thoughts swirled in Scorpius's head among the chaos, havoc and panic in his mind. First, if there was a Muggle on this land, there was bound to be _loads_ more. They would find the sheep-horned man/Muggle and find Albus and Scorpius guilty. What would happen? They would be hanged, Muggle-style, go to the dungeons for eternity, or worse, have the Muggle death penalty in _public?_ More thoughts swirled in Scorpius's head. Thoughts of Muggle Punishments they had learned in Muggle Studies… and Scorpius gulped nervously at each and every one of them.

And if, _if,_ he and Albus made it out alive, back to the Wizarding World, full of magic and mystery, they were _sure_ to get busted as soon as they got home: first busted by his father, who would scold him fiercely for not just touching the Time-Turner, but _using_ it, then the Ministry of Magic, for sure. He was sure they would be tried by the _full_ Wizengamot court, for their numerous crimes they had committed just in an hour or two. What would they do to him and his best friend? Snap their wands in half? Suspend them from Hogwarts forever? Or… the worst punishment of them all, for all wizards and witches alike… the very word struck fear in Scorpius's heart – _Azkaban._

It was the prison for witches and wizards who had committed terrible kinds, and many of the crimes had shook the pride of wizardkind.

Old Grandfather Lucius had been to Azkaban, for being involved in Death Eater activity about 20, 30 years ago. Lucius Malfoy had told him stories as he shivered and quavered and sighed with relief because he was no longer there… According to Lucius, he stayed there, in a dark cell all alone, which was covered in filth and mould. He would say nothing more to his grandson after that. "That is all, my boy, that is enough of what we are speaking of," he had said. "Now, what has your mother made for tea, Scorpius?"

But Scorpius, after reading many books on Azkaban, known there was more to Azkaban than the dark, the filth and the mould. He had vowed that he would never land himself in Azkaban, the place that Grandfather would call _'hell on earth'._

Albus felt disheartened too.

He felt as if he'd let his best friend, and his father down, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. He had a fun time using a Time-Turner hourglass again, and then finding out the Time-Turner is gone and they were trapped in the past. He felt really sorry for Scorpius, as he suspected that he was going to get into more trouble than him because he Stunned the sheep-horned Muggle. He didn't much worry about other Muggles living in the area – they could just threaten them with their wands or something. But what if they ended up here forever?

But if they did escape this forest world, the far distant past, there was the world of wizards to worry about. What if they were tried by the Wizard Court, known as the Wizengamot, and found guilty? What if… they went to… the dreaded Wizard Prison… known only as _Azkaban?_ He shivered at the name. His father, Harry, and his mother, Ginny, had always described Azkaban as 'a dark, filthy place of torture, where fear and despair is found, and hope and joy is lost. A hell _roaming_ with… with _Dementors.'_ His parents trembled at the word Dementors, and so did Albus. One way to repel the Dementors was the Patronus Charm, _Expecto Patronum,_ but you would have to be quick.

"If you're too unlucky," warned Harry to his two sons, Albus and James, and his daughter, Lily, "or the Ministry of Magic wants to be rid of you, the Dementors suck out your soul. No-one still with a soul knows what's under those cloaks. You will live, but you will no purpose for your life." Young Albus became even _more_ scared of Dementors after that. If he had to take three choices – accept eternal teasing and taunting and jeering from James, die with his soul intact, or a day with Dementors in Azkaban, he would rather accept the taunting or maybe possibly the death. At least he would die with his soul.

Footsteps approached. Albus got ready to take out his wand. "Don't," Scorpius whispered, silently slapping his hand. "They're Muggles, mate. Remember that. They're not supposed to know about us wizards. Pretend we're… normal Muggles. Jeez, it's not _that_ hard. We just don't mention the fact we're wizards at _all."_

Albus could hear a male voice. "Stay there, bud. I know, I know what you are, but we'll be fine, very safe. Promise." Then he said some softer, inaudible words, and Albus thought in his head: _Oh, bloody hell, there's_ MORE _people showing up as back-up to arrest us? Heck, this day just keeps on getting better and better._

As the footsteps became louder, Scorpius noticed that the Muggles would notice the Stunned sheep-horned man, so they both stood in front of him, doing their best to cover him from the Muggles arriving. They put up their fists in boxing mode, as if they were ready to punch the lights out of anyone about 50 cm away from them (just mini, school-age wizard boys style)

"Hello?" cried out the male voice again. "Come on – don't be shy. We won't you – erm, please?" Scorpius raised his fists higher in caution. So did Albus, who copied him, really. Then out stepped three Muggles. Albus and Scorpius had thoughts for each and every one of them.

The first one was a man, with auburn hair and forest-green eyes _(He has eyes like Dad and I. Forest green,_ Albus thought, smiling at the thought of it.), and small brown freckles on his face. He wore some kind of leather armour with some kind of red, black and grey strap thing around his left shoulder. His shoulder guards/plate thingys were different in size and (a bit) of colour. The shoulder guard on his right was small and black, attached by stitches, while the shoulder guard on his left was bigger than the one on his right and a red head that looked like a dragon's, emblazoned in a background of black. His hand was wrapped around a silver-grey hilt and each of the sides had a dragon head on their ends.

Scorpius smirked at the man's appearance. _Pretty cool dude, are you?_

The second was a blonde woman, who looked similar to the man in age. She wore a red sleeveless shirt with a dark spiked skirt that matched her boots. She had cerulean blue eyes and blonde, sun-bleached hair, neatly styled into a lengthy-side braid draped over her shoulder. She had a furry hood behind her back. She also carried a weapon – in her right hand, a double-headed battleaxe. _Oh great,_ thought Albus sarcastically. _There's a mean, mean, warrior machine on their side._ And _the fact she's pretty tough too. I've learned a lesson right now – don't ever upset that lady._

 **(Sorry for short description of Valka – lack of inspiration)** The third Muggle was older than the other two. She had auburn hair just like the man, but she also had small, grey, thinning hairs. She had a hood, like Blonde Girl, but she had a much different weapon for attack and defence – in her hand was a staff, surely made out of wood.

 _Okay,_ thought Scorpius, using his hands as if making mathematic calculations. _Blonde Girl, and Staff Woman… but I don't know what to call the man…_

The man stared at them closely, then frowned. He raised his hand off the dragon-head hilt. He turned to his companions and said, "Don't worry guys… sorry for the false alarm… Oh great. They're just kids. I dragged you along to see kids. But then, I have a feeling they're lost…"

 _You're exactly right,_ agreed Albus. _Except that not only we're lost here, we're also lost in time! Where in the whole history of mankind – sorry, when – are we?_

"Hey, kids," the man smiled as he turned to Albus, "are you guys lost? Don't worry; I'll lead you home. Come on, kids."

Scorpius asked curiously, "Village?" while Albus glanced at the man, concerned, and a bit offended they were called kids. He lowered his fists and said, "Hey… we're fifteen, man! Teenagers!" But then he gulped nervously when he was glared in the eye, face-to-face by Blonde Girl. "Don't ever address the chief like that, Mutton Head!" she growled. "He's your leader!"

"Right, that's enough, Blondie," smirked the man, while Scorpius asked curiously, "Huh? Chief? What do you mean, _chief?"_ Astrid let Albus go and gaped at Scorpius, as if he was an idiot. Staff Woman looked at them curiously. Chief Man walked up to the two wizard boys, examining them closely. "Hmmm… huh. Guess you're not from around here after all." He looked closer at Albus. "Who are you, and where are you from?"

Behind the man's back, Scorpius gave a _Come-on-and-make-up-a-decent-lie_ look. Albus perfectly knew why. He was a good liar. He could lie and get off away with it. He made up good stories, and not unbelievable tall ones, like other liars told. Once, he told a really good story (which was a lie) to his father, Harry, for an excuse, and he got off, scot-free (that is, until Harry discovered the Time-Turner).

"We're travellers," lied Albus. "Uh – we're on a trip, daring to sail around the known world. A think a couple of days ago, no, a _week_ ago, there was this huge storm. Rain, really heavy rain… the waves were crashing and thrashing and thrashing and crashing… anyways, you get the idea."

"Yeah," agreed Chief Man. "I think there _was_ a storm a few days ago, give or take…" Behind Chief Man, Scorpius gave a thumbs-up to Albus. It seemed like Luck _and_ Coincidence were _both_ on their side.

Isn't Fate artistic?

"Anyways," continued Albus, "the waves crashed onto the shore, and we were left stranded. We trudged up to the forest. But before that, we soaked ourselves more to throw the wooden wreckage into the sea to get rid of the evidence that we had crashed onto the beach. The forest gave us shelter for a bit. Survived on berries on the bushes. After that, we just stayed 'round here. Walked on little strolls, just my friend and me. Then we found you."

"Do you know about the blast? Or the bright light?" asked Staff Woman, in interest.

Albus shook his head. So did Scorpius. "Erm, no, really. We don't make much noise here. And the bright light – I think it was a fire I made a few miles away. The light was surprisingly bright. Sorry if we caused a commotion."

Chief Man and Blonde Girl looked at each other in an awkward way, a _We're-both-so-silly_ way. Staff Woman chuckled as Chief Man whispered something in the Blonde Girl's ear. Then he turned to Albus and Scorpius. "It's fine. We're pretty much stupid."

That's when Blonde Girl noticed the Sheep-Horned Muggle behind Albus and Scorpius. "I think I found him! Look!" She hand-gestured for Chief Man and Staff Woman to join her. Chief Man glanced at the Sheep-Horned Muggle, and Scorpius gave a silent gulp of nervousness and worry. "Is that…" Chief Man said slowly, as he glanced at the Sheep-Horned Muggle again. _"Snotlout?"_ The three (conscious) Muggles said in unison.

Albus and Scorpius tried to stifle their laughs and chuckles. _Snotlout?_ What kind of a name was that? It was too strange to be a wizard's name, nor a Muggle's. Was this a time were people called their kids weird names? Like, who in the world (and maybe possibly the universe) would name their child _Snotlout?_ Then Scorpius got himself together and whispered ever-so-softly so that the Muggles wouldn't hear, "Psst! Albus! Make a lie or something! Now! Before they ask us if we killed him!"

"Ahem," Albus cleared his throat, which got everyone's attention. "We didn't kill him, or hurt him, or harm him, really. We were walking around the forest, when we noticed the Mug – Snotlout, I mean. Is he dead, sir?"

Chief Man gently placed his hand on Snotlout (AKA the Sheep-Horned Muggle) on Snotlout's chest. He breathed a sigh of relief. "He's alive," he said. "His heart's beating, and I can hear him softly breathing." He did not notice Albus and Scorpius breathing sighs of relief also. _Scorpius got off scot-free, because of_ me. _You owe me one, Scorpius._ Then Chief Man walked up to them and handed each of the wizards some fish. "Eat. It's cooked, mind you, even though it's cold. You must be really hungry."

They sat down on the dry ground, and the five of them sat in a circle.

"Yeah," Scorpius grinned, mouth still full of fish. Then, noticing it was probably bad manners, he muttered, "Shorry for vat." **(Meaning – sorry for that).**

"Anyways," smirked Chief Man, "we should make some proper introductions, shall we?" Chief Man put his hand on his chest. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, but you can call me Hiccup." Then, gesturing to the other two of his party, "that's Astrid, my friend…" he paused at this, "and my mother, Valka."

Scorpius noticed Albus choking on his fish, and he figured that Albus was laughing at the names, especially Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Scorpius gave a swift hand-chop to Albus's back, and Albus swallowed his fish and said, "I'm sorry, Hiccup, but you've all got weird… unusual… strange names. But don't worry," he added, "they're not as bad as Snotlout. Sorry. Bad choice of words."

Hiccup laughed, and Valka and Astrid smirked. "Parents believe that hideous names would fight off gnomes and trolls," he explained, and he added, "Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that."

Albus chuckled at that. Gnomes existed – did the old garden gnomes they had at his Gran, Molly Weasley's backyard count? And trolls – they were hideous, ugly, grotesque things – he had found out that his dad, Harry, had fought off a troll in his first year with the help of his aunt and uncle, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Well," laughed Albus, "now it's time for _our_ names. I'm Albus Potter, and that's Scorpius Malfoy. We're best mates, friends. We do most stuff together…" _Like travelling through time together._ "And yeah, that's what we do."

"They're a lot better than our names," Hiccup said, and he repeated his new friends' names. "Albus Potter… Scorpius Malfoy… They're much nicer names than ours. Say Albus, do you prefer Albus or Al?"

"Either one," came the reply. "It doesn't matter much to me."

"And just call me Scorpius," said Scorpius, swallowing the last bit of smoked (Scorpius found out it was smoked) fish. "And where are we, first? We never got info from the Mug – I mean, _Snotlout."_

"You're on Berk," said Astrid. "The Isle of Berk; you guys are standing on it. Hiccup is the chieftain. A very _good_ chieftain, in fact."

"Thank you very much, milady," smirked Hiccup, and Albus swore he saw Astrid blushing. Then he started muttering a song under his breath that no-one but he could hear: "Hiccup and Astrid, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

"Anyways," said Albus, "Erm – sleeping here is, er – a bit uncomfortable, really. Do you have any sleeping bags or mats or blankets, inflatable beds or anything that we can use to sleep in here? Blimey – it's starting to get bloody cold."

Hiccup frowned with concern. "You can't sleep here!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Not with all the wild dragons out and about!"

 _"_ _Wild dragons?"_ asked Albus and Scorpius in unison, their eyes full of interest. "You got _dragons_ here? On Berk?"

"Of course," smiled Valka, ruffling Albus and Scorpius's hair. "Dragons out and about – everywhere! But it's not safe if you're out here, with the wild ones. And I think it'll be worse for you, considering you are foreigners."

"You mean they're _tame_ dragons?" asked Albus.

"Well, _our_ dragons are," explained Astrid. "We train 'em. And once you earn his or her loyalty, there is _nothing_ a dragon won't do for you."

"Can we meet your dragons?" asked Scorpius eagerly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup went back behind the ferns and found Toothless, Cloudjumper and Stormfly, lazily basking in the little sunlight in the forest. He gently shook the dragons awake and gestured them to follow him. "Come on," said Hiccup. "There's some new friends I'd like you to meet. And don't be a big baby, Toothless. Come on."

He brought them out, and the dragons noticed Al and Scorpius right away. They prowled around the two boys and Stormfly and Cloudjumper sniffed Albus curiously, which irritated him a little (and gave a chuckle to Hiccup's mother and Astrid. And Toothless, he had retreated to a shrub in the corner, refusing to participate.

"First up, Mum's dragon," smiled Hiccup, gesturing for Cloudjumper to approach. "He's a member of the Stormcutter breed. He's Cloudjumper." Cloudjumper pounced, landing beside Scorpius. Scorpius laughed and asked Hiccup, "Hey, Hiccup, uh, what do I do first?"

"First, the dragon's got to get your trust, and you've got to get his. 'Kay, Scorpius: first, you put out your hand like this." Scorpius watched Hiccup as he laid his hand out in front of the dragon, head facing away, and Scorpius grinned in awe as the dragon, Cloudjumper, responded by resting his face **(?)** on Hiccup's hand. "That's called a bond. When the dragon does what it did to me, Scorpius, you've gained his trust. When he bows down, or lowers his head in front of you, it means you've gained his trust even more. It means you can go on his back and fly." Then Hiccup left to fetch Toothless so he could join in.

"I don't think flying suits me yet," smirked Scorpius, and he copied what Hiccup did. To his very surprise, he turned his head back and saw Cloudjumper resting his face on his hand. Then to his amazement and surprise, Cloudjumper approached him a bit closer, and bowed his head.

"Amazing," said Valka. "It took me a few days for Cloudjumper to do that for me, and to let me on his back. Maybe he likes you more than he likes me."

"Oh," said Scorpius, blushing in embarrassment, "I didn't mean -"

"He likes you," Valka smirked. "A lot. And it is kind of cute."

"Okay. Thaaaaaaaanks, Cloudjumper, for that – er, - _wonderful_ bond thing. Say, what's Albus handling? Hope he's not in trouble."

"I heard that," came a reply.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid's POV

Albus was _really_ getting the hang of bonding with Stormfly. He had gained the Deadly Nadder's trust, and with the help of one tiny, simple tip: Dragons (especially Stormfly) _loved_ fish and chicken, but definitely not the eel, which made them sick (except for the Typhoomerang dragon, who ate eels for breakfast, lunch and dinner). Since Astrid kept some in a saddlebag in her saddle, she had given Al a bit of Icelandic cod. It worked _perfectly._

"Now Al," she said, "Stormfly may _like_ cod, but she really _loves_ chicken. Wait here. Oh, and you can put your hand off now, now that she trusts you," she added, because Albus still had his hand on Stormfly's snout. Astrid took out her bag and took out a piece of chicken. She handed it to Albus and said, "She'll _love_ you for feeding her this. Just you wait, Al."

Albus approached Stormfly cautiously. "Hey girl," Astrid heard him whisper. "It's me. Albus. I want to give you something. Here, Stormfly. _Chicken."_ Stormfly perked straight up when Albus mentioned chicken. She jumped happily as Albus threw it. She caught it and chewed it cheerfully. Albus gave her a pat and a scratch on the neck.

 _It seems like they're bonding perfectly,_ Astrid thought. _I hope Hiccup gets Toothless to meet these two…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup crept over to his best friend, who was frolicking with a small pink butterfly lying on his paw. Hiccup gently shook him, then shook him again. "Oh, for Valhalla's sake, get up, you lazy lizard. Come on, I want you to meet some friends of mine."

Toothless pretended not to hear him and ignored Hiccup. "Come on," Hiccup cajoled. "Extra fish for dinner." That was when Toothless bounced up and followed Hiccup into the small group.

Hiccup took him straight to Albus and Scorpius, who stopped bonding and feeding Stormfly and Cloudjumper immediately, and started admiring Toothless's sleek body. Albus and Scorpius put their hands out, and Toothless sniffed them both very curiously.

"May I present to you," smiled Hiccup, "the rarest known dragon species, the last of his kind, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself – my Night Fury, Toothless!"

"Er, just asking," said Scorpius, "but I took a peek in his mouth and I noticed that he looked tooth _full._ How can he be tooth _less?"_

The Vikings laughed at that. Toothless approached them again, mouth wide open. In an instant, those teeth disappeared, which left Albus and Scorpius gasping. "Retractable teeth," explained Hiccup. "When I first fed him, face-to-face, he had no teeth. So, hence the name, Toothless. Go ahead, scratch him, just don't – Toothless! Bad dragon!" Hiccup had just noticed Toothless licking Albus and Scorpius's faces, leaving them drenched in dragon saliva. As the two friends wiped their faces with their hands, Hiccup went up to Toothless, who licked _him,_ too. "Aw, Toothless, you _know_ that doesn't wash out! Yuck!"

Then, after Hiccup wiped the saliva off Toothless off his armour, he turned to Albus and Scorpius and said, "OK. It's the end of dragon bonding session. You should come to Berk. Chief's hut. You can meet the Vikings there tomorrow. Don't worry – they're perfectly friendly – well, _most_ of them. Come along. We'll use the old-fashioned way – _walking._ It'll exercise our feet. Or in my case, my foot. You kids need rest. Oh yeah – Snotlout – Toothless, you carry him on your back. Al, Scorpius, he'll be fine."

And the five of them walked home, including the dragons.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **What a long chapter! Hopefully your eyes aren't sick or anything.**

 **Oh yeah – If you're an Aladdin fan, please check out my fanfic,** ** _Hiccup and Aladdin._** **The second chapter is under construction.**

 **Next chapter – Dragon Racing! The summary is already in the name.**

 **Thanks for reading, and good morning/afternoon/evening/night! Depending on what time it is or where you live on this wonderful planet!**

 **~ The Wizard Rider :D**


	5. Dragon Racing!

**Well – at last – the long-awaited Chapter 5 of** ** _Albus Potter and the Vikings._**

 **I don't own HTTYD or Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K Rowling, the playwrights of** ** _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child,_** **DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.**

 **So… one more chapter for** ** _Welcome to the Future_** ** _,_** **and** ** _Of Dragons and Cahills._** **That leaves Hiccup and Aladdin and the other stories.**

 **And please review! Reviews keep the writer motivated! Tell me what you think about the story, folks! Constructive criticism, likes and dislikes allowed! No flames, please!**

Chapter 5 – Dragon Racing!

Albus was the first to wake. He woke to the sound of the screeching dragons outside. He smiled as he remembered him and Scorpius meeting Hiccup and the Vikings for the first time. It was kind of him to let them have his bed on the top floor, while Hiccup slept downstairs.

So… the Viking problem was solved. But there was still the Wizarding World to worry about. Of course, Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's dad, would have known they were missing already. He hoped that no-one would make a big fuss of them gone, but Draco had probably got Albus's own dad, Harry, an Auror, to launch a search party – of course Harry Potter would've led the party – his own son was missing, too.

But what if Draco and Harry found out that their sons were using the Time-Turner again? Butterflies churned in Albus's stomach – what the heck would he say to his father? Even the most effective and believable lie wouldn't get them out of this mess.

But worse already – the Time-Turner was _missing._ It disappeared when they used it. Perhaps it immediately went back to the Malfoy attic, or maybe it vanished into nowhere? What if they were trapped here forever?

Albus shook those thoughts out of his head, woke up Scorpius, and went down for breakfast – of course, it would be fish.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Just visited Gothi's place," said Hiccup after breakfast. "Snotlout's fine, but he'll be out cold for a while – a couple of days, at least. A shame he'll miss out on the dragon race today."

Albus dropped his plate. Scorpius almost let his plate slip, but he clenched his plate tightly. Valka chuckled at that. "What?" said Albus, very, very interested. "Did you say _dragon racing?"_

"Er," stammered Hiccup, "yeah, I did. Well – dragon racing is not some normal type of racing. It's on dragonback – 'course it is – you do numerous laps around Berk. There's marked sheep being put in the races – the dragons collect them and when they're thrown into a net, they score a point for themselves. During the last lap, Gobber – he's a fellow Viking – he brings in the Black Sheep, which is worth ten points. The person who puts in the Black Sheep in their net is the one who almost always wins. Astrid's the current champion."

"How about you?" asked Albus, cleaning up the spilled fish. "Don't _you_ have the fastest dragon on Berk? Does Astrid _always_ beat you?"

"Nah, I'm the chief, Al. I don't race. I just watch and make sure the teams are obeying the rules. But it's fun, all the same. Used to, though – Astrid was always at my neck. But I got the Black Sheep first."

"So – who are the teams – besides the Mug – I mean, Snotlout?" asked Scorpius.

"Of course, there's Astrid," replied Valka, looking at her son. "Then there are those twins – Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Eret. You'll see their dragons later."

"I want to see them now!" grinned Scorpius, and Hiccup and Valka laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Me too!" agreed Albus. "Well… please?"

"I say – why not?" laughed Hiccup. "Come on. Anyways, the dragon races are starting in… I'd say about an hour. You can take a seat with me, since you're both special guests."

"YEAH!" said Albus and Scorpius together in unison, high-fiving each other excitedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **(ONE HOUR LATER)**

The Dragon Races were about to begin.

Albus and Scorpius took their seats on Hiccup's right, who was sitting on the left of Valka, his mother. Albus watched excitedly at the dragons, then he looked at the people of Berk and nudged Scorpius in the ribs. "Scorpius! Look at all these people!"

"Yeah, I think the whole village is here," Scorpius grinned. "Still…" Scorpius lowered his voice so only Albus could hear, "a Quidditch match still has more people in it… all the Hogwarts houses turn up for the Quidditch inter-house final… and then there's the Quidditch World Cup… you've been to a World Cup before, haven't you, Al?"

Albus nodded, remembering the time when he last went. The rest of his family supported Bulgaria, wearing red-brown robes. Albus, however, sported green robes, because he supported the Brazilian Quidditch team. It was a shame Brazil lost in the World Cup final. Maybe one reason he went to Slytherin was because he always liked to wear green – one of the colours of Slytherin…

A small poke was felt on Albus's elbow. "Just you wait," Hiccup smirked, then looked behind him and noticed Toothless not caring about the crowd, just having a little nap. Snoozing. Then Hiccup got up and shouted, "Hello, Vikings and citizens of Berk!" Suddenly, the sound of chatter died out. Everyone began to pay attention to their Chief. Well, that and the fact that they wanted the Dragon Races to begin.

"Hello, everyone! The Dragon Races are about to begin, but we need to tell you about some of the changes to this race today. First… Snotlout is unable to race today. He was found unconscious in the forest. We apologise for that," and then Hiccup looked at Snotlout's only supporters – the Jorgenson family. There were roars of outrage from them, but Hiccup eventually managed to quieten them down. Then: "Our second thing is that we have two new guests today. They are not enemies-" Hiccup thought of Drago Bludvist at this – "but they are to stay here until we find out where they live. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please welcome… Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy."

A poke was felt on Scorpius's elbow. "Al, Scorpius, this is your cue to stand up."

They stood up, but there was no applause, so after they did quick waves, Scorpius sat down immediately, pulling Albus's shirt with him. "So, yeah," grinned Albus sheepishly. "Let the races begin!"

That was when they noticed the dragons preparing to race. Albus noticed Astrid and Stormfly taking preparations for the race. They noticed a few others too – one was even fatter than Snotlout and another was strong and bulky. Then Scorpius noticed two people on a green two-headed dragon, which made him think the man and woman were twins.

"ARE YOU READY?" shouted Hiccup to the crowd. "OKAY! 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Then the dragons all went at full speed at once. Albus and Scorpius kept on shouting and cat-calling and whooping and cheering throughout the whole race, for Astrid and Stormfly. Albus noticed that the crowd loved her too, for he surely _swore_ that the Vikings were shouting, "ASTRID! ASTRID! ASTRID!"

 _Can dragons REALLY BE trained?_ Thought Albus excitedly. _When Dad was at the Triwizard Tournament, I thought those dragons were UNTRAINABLE… I guess I'm wrong…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _To the Vikings' POV, the second-last lap_

Astrid was determined to get the sheep this time. She _had_ to get the sheep. Her aim – collect as many sheep as she could, get the Black Sheep before the other Vikings do, and _win._ Oh, boy, was Astrid a winner. She steered Stormfly silently, just behind Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf and Belch, who were (the twins, not the dragon) fighting over the sheep again.

Astrid, once again, crept up in a pretty cool surfer motion as she approached the Hideous Zippleback. She could hear Al and Scorpius cheering for her, as well as the Vikings of Berk. She crept a few steps more, then:

"GOTCHA!" Astrid snatched the sheep from the Thorston twins and jumped back onto her Deadly Nadder, and Stormfly flew faster than ever as they threw the white sheep into the net that had Stormfly's painting on it. The crowd cheered happily, and Astrid could hear Scorpius whooping, and she saw Albus punching the air. _Six points!_ Thought Astrid. _Come on, I can do better than that! Let's do this, Stormfly!_

Suddenly, they heard the call of the Dragon Bugle. "LAST LAP!"

Astrid was almost knocked over by Fishlegs and Meatlug, followed by Eret and Skullcrusher, who were rushing to get to the Black Sheep first, followed by the twins, and as Tuffnut passed the blonde warrior, he shouted, "REVENGE IS SWEET!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Last lap_

 _Wizard's POV_

Albus watched the Dragon Races and cheered as Astrid scored another point. He could hear the crowd shouting, "SIX POINTS! SIX POINTS!" On his right, he saw Hiccup, standing up and waving. "Last lap, Gobber!"

 _Gobber?_ Albus scratched his head, wondering who the heck was this Gobber person. He turned out to be a fat man with one arm and one leg – and prosthetics replacing the lost other arm and leg. He gave a mock salute to Hiccup, then hurried away.

Suddenly, they could hear the call of a bugle, and everyone cheered louder and harder. "It's the last lap," whispered Hiccup gently. "So now there's this special sheep with black wool. It's called the Black Sheep. It's worth ten points, you know, so anyone who throws it into their net are usually the winners of the Dragon Races, and the game ends."

Suddenly, a sheep with black wool was flung into the air.

"And… I guess _that's_ the Black Sheep," said Scorpius, amazed.

"Yup," agreed Hiccup.

The Black Sheep was flung into the air, and the twins got it, with groans from the fat man who Hiccup called Fishlegs, and: "NO!" from Astrid. Stormfly and Fishlegs's dragon, called Meatlug, began tailing the twins, who Hiccup whispered their names to Albus: "The girl's Ruffnut and the boy's Tuffnut, and believe me, they are as crazy as you can get."

Astrid went in surfer motion again, and with the shouting and cheering and support of fans, she snatched the Black Sheep away. Ruffnut and Tuffnut groaned in defeat, and Astrid flew over to the net with Stormfly's face in it, and threw the sheep in.

Astrid had won. The crowd yelled and cheered and banged their Viking helmets happily, and clapped. Albus and Scorpius joined in. "WHOO-HOO! Go, Astrid!"

Hiccup stood up. "And that, my friends, is SIXTEEN POINTS! Astrid's won the game!"

And everyone cheered in delight as Astrid flew over to the crowds and high-fived them and waved to her adoring fans.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Forgive me, forgive me if the chapter's rather short!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I have five other stories to work on, and it's not going to be easy!**

 **Please review, dear readers! Please tell me what you like/dislike so far! Give me constructive criticism too!**

 **Goodbye! I won't make you wait as long for the next chapter!**

 **See ya'll soon,**

 ** _The Wizard Rider (is pretty amazing)_**


	6. Flight of the Wizard

**Uh… maybe I did make you wait a bit long! Hopefully, I didn't?**

 **Oh, yeah, this chapter is set just the next day after Dragon Racing!**

 **And no, they won't find out that Albus and Scorpius are wizards yet. I'm sorry to keep you people waiting for that event.**

 **Let's just say I don't own anything, 'kay? Just the story plot…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MOTIVATE THE READER, PEOPLE!**

 **Chapter 6 – Flight of the Wizard**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

He couldn't believe it.

He just couldn't believe it, either.

Albus and Scorpius _both_ couldn't believe it.

They were going to ride.

Not a horse, or one of those Muggle cars, or even a Hippogriff…

Albus and Scorpius would be riding _dragons._

 _Dragons._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It all started at breakfast. Fish (though Toothless snatched Scorpius's salmon off his plate – and Scorpius scowled) was for breakfast.

Just yesterday, they'd watch Astrid sail – no, _fly_ to victory in the Dragon Races, and the two wizard boys cheered like the rest of the Viking village. The next day, Albus and Scorpius were still describing the wonders of the Dragon Races.

"That was awesome, you know, Hiccup, Valka, Scorpius?" Albus asked, punching the air.

"Sure was, mate," agreed Scorpius, then he turned to Toothless. "You know, bud, I have no food left because of you."

"Flying was awesome, right?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah!" said Scorpius, then turned into a thoughtful mood. "What's it like to fly, Hiccup?"

"It's clearly _amazing,"_ Hiccup said. "Anyway, why ask me if you can have first-hand training?"

"First-hand training?" asked Albus and Scorpius in unison, and in great interest.

"Later today, I can take you out dragon riding. You can ride on a dragon's back. You'll love it. I loved it as soon as I first took off from the ground."

"You mean, when you were hanging on for dear life, sitting on Toothless's tail, and you were 'yelling in fright'?" asked Valka.

Hiccup's brow furrowed. "Who told you that?"

"Maybe Astrid." That made Albus and Scorpius laugh. Hiccup blushed in embarrassment, until he shook it away and turned to Albus and Scorpius. "So, you in for first-hand training?"

"Heck yeah!" grinned Scorpius. "Hang on – who'll be the teacher?"

"You're looking at him," Hiccup smiled. "Got to go now – Dragon Academy stuff. So, I'll see you at noon, perhaps, Al, Scorpius?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was how at noon, Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy were about to become the first two wizards (not that the Vikings knew they were wizards) to fly on dragonback.

 _Whoa,_ thought Albus. _Cool. And I thought Harry Potter, my dad, passing the First Triwizard Tournament Task was cool… The look on James's face will be_ priceless! _We'll be famous! Earn loads of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts… for being the first wizards to FLY on a DRAGON!_

Hiccup had arrived, walking beside Toothless, who seemed enthusiastic to ride on two new humans. Albus and Scorpius waved, and Hiccup waved back, grinning wildly. "Hey, you guys," he said, ruffling Scorpius's hair. "Ready to fly? Any of you afraid of heights?"

The two boys shook their heads. "No – but my sister Lily is," said Albus. "Oh, yeah – hopefully we're not too young, Scorpius and I are both fifteen."

"Cool!" Hiccup grinned. "You know, I first flew Toothless when I was fifteen, too! That makes us alike, Al, Scorpius! Anyway, do you want to go together? I can stay here…"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other nervously. "Well," said Albus bravely, "we'll try to go by ourselves."

"Sure, guys?"

"Sure," grinned Scorpius.

Hiccup grinned back and pointed to Toothless's saddle, then pat it. "You sit here, kiddos, and-" Hiccup pointed to the pedals – "one of you push that to activate Toothless's tail. If you need help, call me."

"Actually," said Scorpius, "can _you_ help us? We can't fly on our own. Let's go one at a time."

Hiccup ruffled Albus and Scorpius's hair, one at a time. "I was hoping you'd say that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Scorpius's POV_

"I'll go first!" Albus volunteered, just as Scorpius opened his mouth, and Scorpius scowled sadly, but grinned again.

Hiccup patted the saddle. "Sure, Al."

Hiccup got on Toothless first, then patted the space in front of him. "Come on, Al, you sit here, kid," he said. Albus grinned, whispered to his best mate "Wish me luck, Scorpion King," then went off to the front.

Scorpius did a mock salute at his best friend. "Good luck, Captain Albus. Make sure you don't crash. I won't be there to catch you." Albus grinned at his best friend, then Hiccup patted Toothless's back then they flew away, and Scorpius was left waving on the ground.

Scorpius glanced one more time at the sky. He swore he could hear Albus shouting, right until they were out of earshot, and out of sight. _That's nice,_ Scorpius thought, watching the little dragons that had burned Albus's hand before scurry away. _But – it would be much nicer if_ I _went first… oh, stop that, Scorpius,_ he scolded and reproved himself. _I'm being selfish…_

Scorpius watched as those two twins from the Dragon Race bang each other on the head and helmet. He watched as

"What's up, Scorpius?" Scorpius heard a feminine chirp behind him, and immediately turned around. "The sky," Scorpius replied, grinning. Every time Albus asked him that, he'd always answer 'the sky'. And the sky _was_ above them, really, so it was true. "But who's that? Oh, hey."

It was Astrid and that Deadly Nadder dragon, Stormfly, the same dragon that Albus was learning to bond with. Scorpius smiled and went up and stroked Stormfly's scaly forehead. Astrid clutched her battleaxe and began throwing it in the air and catching it, and Scorpius flinched. _Great… I'm gonna get chopped up?_ Astrid laughed and put her axe away.

"So… Stormfly and I are looking for a certain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and his Night Fury, Toothless. Let me know if you see him. Say, where's Al? I thought he is your best friend?"

"He is, Astrid," replied Scorpius, "but Hiccup wanted to show him how to fly. So Albus is up in the clouds, I guess, and me? I'm down here on the ground, no big deal."

Astrid tapped her chin thoughtfully about it, then went back on her saddle, feeding Stormfly a familiar food that looked a lot like chicken, then patted the empty space of the saddle in front of her. "Come on, Scorpius," Astrid grinned. "Don't worry. _We_ are going to catch up to Hiccup and Al."

"They don't know I'm going to fly," Scorpius grinned, as Astrid helped him climb up the saddle. "All they know, for Pete's sake, is that I'm on the ground, waiting for the next flight."

"That'll give a surprise, right?" said Astrid, and with Astrid saying to Stormfly, "Come on, girl, let's go, catch up to Toothless and his buddies…", they took off, and Scorpius tried to hang on for dear life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Albus's POV_

"One word to describe this… exhilarating!" Albus shouted.

"Actually," Hiccup grinned and shouted back, "that was six words!"

Albus and Hiccup for flying high above the ground. The breezy wind flew past Albus's face, and when Albus laid his foot on one of the pedals, Toothless's prosthetic tail fin would activate and they would accelerate, and they would go faster. Albus hadn't felt much action since the battle with Delphi at St. Jerome's Church.

Hiccup had told him that Toothless had an artificial tail fin because someone had shot him down and tried to kill him. Albus had felt Hiccup was hiding something from him, but he didn't blame his new Viking friend; he and Scorpius were hiding the secrets that they were wizards. Muggles weren't supposed to find out about the wizarding world.

Toothless began to purr cautiously, and Hiccup looked around. "What, bud?"

Out of the three, Albus was the first to notice them. Two riders, on a Deadly Nadder, one boy, one girl. "LOOK!" he shouted, pointing at the blurry shapes in the clouds.

Hiccup grinned as they drew closer. The smaller shape – the boy seemed to be pointing at him, Albus, Hiccup and Toothless. Albus grinned too. He knew who they were…

"Scorpius! Stormfly! Astrid!" Albus waved. Scorpius waved back and Astrid grinned at Hiccup. "Little Scorpius was feeling lonely, so I took him on a ride, looking for you."

Albus looked at his best friend. It reminded him of something that happened at Hogwarts when Harry Potter was in his third year…

"Hey, Scorpius!" shouted Albus. "Remember the time when Harry Potter flew on a Hippogriff?"

"Yes!" Scorpius shouted back. "I remember! And my dad was kinda mauled by it!"

"Hippogriff?" asked Astrid.

"Never mind," said Albus, shaking his head. "Hippogriff, is the, er… name of our dog. He's pretty fierce." Astrid still looked unsure about that. After all, _who_ would name their dog, well, any pet, _Hippogriff?_ Luckily, Hiccup interrupted the abrupt silence.

"Well, now we're all here, let's have a race!" shouted Hiccup. "First one back to the chief's hut wins."

"YOU'RE ON!" shouted Albus and Scorpius in unison.

Then they took off. Astrid and Stormfly and Scorpius took off first, but then when Albus pressed his foot on the pedal, they raced even faster than Scorpius and co. and Albus could feel the wind and the clouds pressing against him. It was a good feeling.

Albus had never flew before, let alone sit on a dragon's back. Albus kept on grinning. Who knew there was a kind of non-magic action out there in the Muggle world? Soon, Berk came into view, and Toothless let out a plasma blast in a downward direction.

In less than three minutes, they descended, down in front of the chief's hut. As Albus hopped off Toothless's saddle, he went to Hiccup, waiting for a high-five. "Come on, Hiccup, don't leave me hanging!" Hiccup stared at him in a puzzled kind of way. "Never mind," muttered Albus, taking his hand away.

Hiccup nudged him with his elbow and said. "I guess we've won, Al! Scorpius and Astrid will be back soon, just wait."

Ten seconds after Hiccup had said that, Albus saw that Scorpius and Astrid had returned. Scorpius was punching the air, and they both high-fived. "Man, that was AWESOME!" yelled Albus.

"I know, right?" asked Scorpius. Then he turned to Hiccup. "That… was the most amazing thrill I've ever had in my life!"

"I'm glad you said that, Scorpius," grinned Hiccup.

The door opened to the chief's hut. Valka appeared, feeding Cloudjumper. "Hello, dears! What's all this commotion about?"

Albus was the one who answered. He grinned and punched the air with his fist. "We just had the most fun time EVER! Dragon Riding!"

"Yes!" agreed Scorpius. "We're going to tell you how much fun it was…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **The name of the next chapter will reveal it all – The Truth is Revealed.**

 **If you don't understand, I advise you, dear readers, to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye!**

 **(Disapparates away)**


	7. The Truth is Revealed

**(Apparates back)**

 **Hello!**

 **I don't own anything, OK?**

 **Oh yes – R &R! And… The Truth is Revealed. Some have asked me if I am going to make our two little wizards, Albus and Scorpius reveal their identities. Your answer is RIGHT in this chapter!**

 **Chapter 7 – The Truth is Revealed**

Scorpius headed down the steps for breakfast. A plate laid with fresh fish was lying ready for him. Albus waved at him. Valka said "good morning, Scorpius", while feeding that Stormcutter of hers, Cloudjumper.

"Where's Hiccup?" Scorpius instantly asked, noticing that the young Chief's chair was empty.

"Oh, he's just went to check on Snotlout," Valka replied.

Albus and Scorpius exchanged dark looks. Scorpius felt like an idiot – he had _forgotten_ about that Sheep-Horned Muggle that he had Stunned in the Forest! Strange though – it was almost a week since the Time-Turner 'malfunctioned' and they landed onto Berk, and into the lives of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and his Vikings.

 _Great…_ thought Scorpius, _Great. Snotlout isn't dead, which is a relief, but what could happen next? He'll tell everyone his side of the story, and we could be the first wizard outlaws in some foreign… Viking archipelago land._

The door opened, and Hiccup and Toothless were right there. Hiccup smiled at Albus and Scorpius. "I've got good news – and half-bad news."

"What?" Albus instantly stood up. "Good news first!"

"Well… good news, hopefully, you guys are _innocent._ You've got nothing to do with Snotlout's… unconsciousness thing.

 _Yes!_ Scorpius thought. _Guess like we're FREE!_ Scorpius turned to see Albus grinning and giving thumbs

"Well – and this is the possibly bad news is… Snotlout's awake."

Scorpius and Albus's smiles faded away faster than lightning. "What?" asked Albus. "Can we – er – see him?"

"Sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Albus had never felt this jumpy before; a nervous kind of jumpy was churning in his stomach like butterflies. _Great. If the Snotlout Muggle is awake, great. Super great. We're dead. DEAD. We'll be deader than dodos. We'll be dead before we make it back to the future._

They – Albus and Scorpius – were having so much fun on Berk – the best non-magical fun they'd had in a long time, with their new-found Viking friends, Hiccup and Astrid and Valka, and their dragon friends: Toothless and Stormfly and Cloudjumper, but all that would be taken away from those two wizard boys. Was there such a thing as Viking jail? Was the death penalty a known Dark Ages punishment? Albus shivered at the thought.

"Gothi was the village elder and the village healer," Hiccup explained. "She's an excellent healer."

"Much like Madam Pomfrey, I think," muttered Scorpius under his breath in a tone so soft that only Albus could hear. "But she can mend broken bones in seconds."

Terrible Terror dragons (at least, that was what Hiccup said they were called) swarmed the door, but then quickly flew away as Hiccup, Albus and Scorpius approached the door.

 _Gothi's a MIDGET?_ That was Albus's first thought of Gothi, but he shook off the thought when he noticed the Sheep-Horned Muggle Snotlout. He was quietly chewing on some fish Gothi had probably brought to him, not noticing that some visitors had arrived. _Shut up,_ thought Albus. _We're dead._

"So… you're awake Snotlout," Hiccup said, breaking the silence.

"Well, _duh._ I _am_ awake!" huffed Snotlout. "Are you blind?"

"Well," said Hiccup, "you're awake now. I got two visitors here for you. They arrived on the island shortly after you… passed out."

Albus ignored Scorpius's glance at him when Hiccup said the words _'passed out.'_

"You missed the dragon race."

"Hmph. I bet the winner happy that they finally beat for once, because I wasn't _there."_

"It was Astrid and Stormfly."

"Again? Not _again!"_ Albus heard Snotlout whine. Then he noticed Albus and Scorpius. "Who are _they?"_

Hiccup stepped aside, revealing Albus and Scorpius. "This is Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy. Guys, meet Snotlout Jorgenson. He's a good guy, but he can be… well, it's nice you all finally met."

Albus and Scorpius froze. Snotlout looked at them suspiciously, then he turned wide-eyed. He looked petrified. Albus was trembling. _Great. Then we'll have to tell the whole village about our magic, while we're being tied to a stake._

Snotlout turned to Hiccup indignantly, speaking no louder than a whisper, "You bring… _murderers_ to my sick bed?"

Hiccup laughed and grinned at Snotlout. "Snotlout, what do mean? They haven't killed anybody. They're not _murderers!"_

"They… they tried to… to kill _me."_ Pointing at Albus and Scorpius, he said (and Gothi leaned over to listen), "I was walking in the forest. Hookfang was tired. Then I came across these two. Spoke to them, but then… Blonde Boy… he – he pointed a stick at me. Called me _stupid._ Then it… almost killed me."

"It was _Stupefy!"_ corrected Scorpius. "And it doesn't kill you!" Then he froze again. Hiccup and Gothi looked at him, then Albus, as if they were complete idiots. Scorpius had given himself, and his best friend, away. Albus had been thinking of a good lie, but then it faded away as soon as Scorpius said those words. Albus shot Scorpius a look, and Scorpius nodded, understanding the message: _Run._

They both bolted away out of the door and out of Gothi the healer's hut, leaving Hiccup, Snotlout and the healer herself, staring.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Hiccup's POV_

Hiccup flew back to the chief's hut as fast as he could, and he opened the door, finding his mother and Astrid inside.

"Hey, Hiccup," smiled Astrid. "Your mum told me you were at Gothi's hut because Snotlout's away. And you took Al and Scorpius with you. Wait – where _are_ Albus and Scorpius?"

"Gone," Hiccup panted. "They ran away."

"And why would they do that?" asked Valka suspiciously. "Hiccup? Tell me _everything."_

When Hiccup had told the story – Snotlout waking up and saying Al and Scorpius were murderers, then saying Scorpius had pointed a strange at him and he fainted, and how Scorpius said it was 'Stupefy' but then they ran off.

"I think they're worried that they'll get punished," said Astrid.

"I don't think they did it, but if they did I think it should be an accident, but what am I _really_ sure about is that Albus and Scorpius have something to do with Snotlout fainting and passing out."

"But now we have to find them," said Valka.

"I don't they'll be far," said Hiccup. "After all, you can't go very far on Berk unless they've got a dragon."

"And since they don't have time to get a dragon… and they don't want to be found…"

"They've probably ran off somewhere… They don't know about the cove, do they?"

"No, I haven't told them about the cove yet."

"So… they could've hid somewhere…like… the _forest!"_ said Astrid. "Come on, Hiccup, we have to get them back, they could get in trouble!"

And Astrid dragged Hiccup onto Toothless, Astrid jumped on Stormfly, and the two flew off, searching for Albus and Scorpius.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Scorpius's POV_

The forest was the best place to hide.

Well, he had other ideas: the village, but it was crowded, and one of those village Vikings would've turned him and Albus to Hiccup in a heartbeat. Behind a random Viking's house came to mind, but then a Viking was sure to spot them and turn them in. Hiding in water was a crazy idea that found its way in Scorpius's brain, but then they'd have to keep coming up for breath and for sweet, sweet oxygen (they didn't have Gillyweed with them, though Scorpius wished they did) and their clothes would be completely drenched and soaked and wet.

So Plan D, the fourth idea that came into mind? The forest.

 _Wished we had a dragon,_ Scorpius thought, _so we could fly off this crazy island and never come back._

Scorpius and Albus sprinted as fast as lightning as they ventured deeper and deeper in the forest of Berk. Suddenly, Scorpius heard roars and growls deeper into the forest. Then Scorpius remembered what Valka had said to them on the day Albus and himself had met the Vikings: _Dragons out and about – everywhere! But it's not safe if you're out here, with the wild ones._ And Valka had said it might be worse for them, since they were foreigners (and also from the future).

Scorpius took hold of Albus's arm and pulled him into a bush. "We can't go on any deeper into the forest," he whispered. "The wild dragons… I'd just remembered. If it weren't for my good memory, those dragons would be feasting on wizard-flavoured Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, with a little spice of magic."

Albus didn't laugh about the joke or thank Scorpius for warning him. Instead, he shot Scorpius a dirty look. "What the _heck_ did you say that for?"

"It was just a joke, Albus!"

"No – I mean the _Stupefy_ thing! You know it was the Stunning Spell. _Why_ couldn't you keep your mouth shut?"

"I don't like it when people mispronounce incantations!"

"They're _Muggles,_ mate, _Muggles._ Of course they'd say the words wrong! They weren't taught like wizards!"

"Okay, shut up now! I can hear someone coming." Then Scorpius turned pale as he heard the roars of dragons and faint shouting. "Oh, great. It's the Vikings. They're coming. Coming for our punishment."

"Yeah, and it's all your fault," Albus grumbled.

Scorpius could hear faint shouts of "Albus! Scorpius! Where are you!" but then he gulped when he heard those shouts come louder. He hid deeper into the bush they were hiding in.

"No use, we're gonna get found, let's get out of here," said Albus.

"No, we can't! There's wild dragons out there, and we haven't got Hiccup and Toothless to protect us! In fact, they're just gonna arrest us-"

"SHHH!"

Two minutes later, after forming into a ball, Scorpius looked up and opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. Albus heard the same, and did the same thing. They both looked up and noticed Hiccup and Toothless standing in front of him. And by the looks of it, Astrid and Stormfly had tagged along too.

Scorpius had expected Hiccup to pin their arms behind their backs, while grinning evilly, as Muggle bullies did. Instead, Hiccup was smiling gently, and he said, "Oh, we found you guys. It's okay."

Albus blinked in confusion. "So – we're not going to prison?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Who said anything about anyone going to prison? Nah, you're just coming back to the chief's hut. Oh, and I think you have to answer to my mother too."

Scorpius sighed. "But we have to answer some questions for you, don't we?"

Hiccup smiled. "Tell me _everything."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Albus's POV_

Albus enjoyed riding on Toothless, who instantly became Albus's favourite dragon, but not if they were flying back to the chief's hut for some 'very important questions.' It reminded Albus of Twenty Questions – maybe Albus and Scorpius had to answer a _million_ questions about wizards, once they'd made the confession. Or maybe they could do a Memory Charm and wipe the memories of Valka, Astrid, Hiccup, but _especially_ Snotlout.

But the Vikings (with the exception of Snotlout) had been nice to them. They'd given him and Scorpius food and shelter. It'd be a shame to wipe their memories. _No,_ he thought, _I'm not wiping their memories. They don't deserve it._

They landed in front of the chief's hut, and Hiccup opened the door. There, waiting for them, was Valka, looking serious, but then she smiled, and turned to Albus and Scorpius. "Hiccup told me you _ran away_ from the hut."

"What hut?" Albus said.

"You know what I'm talking about, Al, _Gothi's hut._ Snotlout said that you pointed a stick, said some silly word and he fainted. But I don't get it. How do you get someone to faint just by pointing a stick and saying something?"

Albus looked at Scorpius. "Should we tell?" whispered Albus.

"Well, in normal circumstances, we should tell the truth," Scorpius whispered. "But they are Muggles, and this is _not_ a normal circumstance, so really, we shouldn't. But they're good guys, you know…"

 _But it'll be a lot to take in once they know the truth,_ thought Albus, breathing deeply.

"I think you deserve the truth," Albus finally said aloud.

Hiccup, Astrid and Valka all stared at him. "So," said Hiccup sadly, "you _did_ want to murder Snotlout?"

"NO!" said Albus hastily. "We didn't want to murder him! It was an accident! I promise! Scorpius promises! On Wizard's honour!"

 _"_ _Wizard?"_ asked Astrid. _"What in Valhalla do you mean by 'wizard'?"_

Scorpius breathed deeply. "You see, Albus – Albus and I – we're not what you'd call normal in your world. We're – we're wizards."

Long silence. Finally, Hiccup said, "Wizards. Old men with pointy star hats and star wands with big, silvery beards. They're myths and stories and old tales. How do you expect us to believe-"

"We've got proof, Hiccup." Albus looked at Scorpius, and they both took out their wands. The Vikings all stared and Astrid said, "So you accidentally pointed that _stick-"_

"Wand," corrected Albus.

"Yeah, you pointed that wand at Snotlout, who fainted. But what did you say to make him faint?"

"Oh, you mean _stupefy?"_ Albus said softly. "It's the Stunning Spell – it does the same effects – what it did to Snotlout. It's _magic."_

"Magic," repeated Valka. "Magic. Could you show us some magic?"

"Guess it couldn't hurt." At the same time Albus was thinking, _Doesn't matter if I'm using magic now. We're already in trouble with the Ministry, so it wouldn't matter if I used a bit of magic –_

" _Lumos_!" Albus said, and a small light appeared at the tip of his wand. " _Nox!"_ and the light disappeared.

Scorpius grinned. He turned to a platter of fish and said, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ and then the plate began to hover. For the fun of it, Albus and Scorpius made random things hover in the air (Toothless wasn't pleased when Albus had 'stolen' his favourite fish off his plate with the Summoning Charm) and for the sake of it, Albus turned the head on Hiccup's shoulder guard blue, then yellow, then red again.

"Okay, okay!" laughed Hiccup. "No more magic! Though," he added, "magic is _truly_ an amazing thing. Can I learn magic?"

Albus and Scorpius stowed their wands away and Scorpius replied, "Well, others like us-"

"Wait!" said Astrid. "There are _other_ wizards?"

"Yeah, they live away from Muggles-"

"Muggles?"

"Well, Muggles are what wizards call the non-magic folk in the world. Though many wizards in other countries call them different names. Like in America, Muggles are called No-Majs. Anyways," Scorpius continued, "other youngsters like us, when we turn eleven, we are invited to attend a wizarding school in Britain called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other countries in the world have wizarding schools also.

"We travel on a train – er, a kind of land transportation," Scorpius added when he noticed the Vikings' faces, "then the first-years are taken on boats which lead to the castle where the school is. There, students are Sorted into their Houses-"

"How does that work?" said Hiccup excitedly. Then, noticing Valka's and Astrid's faces and expressions, he hastily added, "Sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay," laughed Scorpius. "I'm getting there, I'm getting there… students are asked to put on a hat called the Sorting Hat, which sings a song about the four Houses and Sorts you in one of them."

"Houses?" asked Astrid.

"There are four Houses in Hogwarts named after the four founders of Hogwarts – Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Each house represents different qualities-"

"Yeah," Albus chided, "and the Sorting Hat sings a different song every year. Dad told me all about _his_ Sorting:

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart._

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil._

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind._

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _Where you'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends."_

"So," said Hiccup. "Gryffindor is for the really brave and bold people, Hufflepuffs are kind, just, loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaw is the House for the smart and the wise people, and Slytherin are for those of cunning and ambitious people."

Albus and Scorpius clapped. "Well done, Hiccup! You've interpreted the song and you know exactly what the qualities of the four Houses are. That's cool!"

"That song was sang at my dad's Sorting, too," said Scorpius. "They were in the same year, our two dads."

"Were they in the same Houses?" asked Valka.

"No," replied Albus, shaking his head, feeling gloomy. "My dad, Harry Potter, was in Gryffindor. Scorpius's dad, Draco Malfoy, was in Slytherin."

"What Houses are you in now?" asked Astrid.

"Scorpius and I are in Slytherin." Albus still felt gloomy.

"Why the gloom, Al?"

"Well… fine. I'm a half-blood Potter, and my mum is a member of the pure-blood Weasley family. The majority of Potters and Weasleys _are in_ Gryffindor. I must the first in my family to be in Slytherin."

"No prob with my family though," said Scorpius sadly. "I'm a pure-blood Malfoy. Since Hogwarts began, all my family have been sorted into Slytherin House."

"You both seem gloomy."

"I'm a Potter!" said Albus. "Potters aren't supposed to be in Slytherin! It's too late now; the Hat's decision is final. It's fine though."

"But Slytherin," said Scorpius darkly, "is the house that has produced all the worst Dark Wizards in Britain. You know – bad wizards. Evil wizards. Use magic to kill people. Only care about pure-bloods. Half-bloods and Muggle-borns? Ha! Second-class. The worst of them-" Scorpius shuddered. Albus knew he was talking about Lord Voldemort, and was thinking of the famous attempted murder that made Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived.

"The worst of them was?" asked Astrid.

"Never mind. Anyways, back to Hogwarts. You stay seven years at Hogwarts, sleeping in the dormitories, eating with your House, and going to classes with them. You learn the magic things – Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, but you also learn Potions, History of Magic (it's _super_ boring) and you can learn Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination."

"Divination?"

"The practice of seeing into the future."

"That'd be cool. I would head over to the twins a minute before they explode something," grinned Hiccup.

"You stay at Hogwarts until you are an adult."

"Eighteen?"

"Well," said Albus, "in the wizarding world, you become of age at seventeen."

"Okay. So when can I learn magic?"

"You've missed your chance. Besides, you're a Muggle, and you can't do magic."

"Oh," Hiccup looked sad. "I wanted to learn how to use magic. It'd be as good as dragon riding." Astrid was trying hard to stifle giggles.

"How about the Muggle-borns, Scorpius?"

"I've heard you say Muggle-born before," observed Valka. "And the words pure-blood and half-blood… what _are_ these people?"

"Well, your blood status is either one of these three if you're a wizard," explained Albus. "Pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle-born. If you're a pureblood, your family is completely wizard. None of your family is Muggle. Half-bloods are those who have Muggle descent in their families, but are still wizards. Muggle-borns, well… they're sometimes the opposite of purebloods. None of a Muggle-born's family is magic, or have wizarding descent."

"I'm a pureblood, of the Malfoy family," said Scorpius. "Albus here is a half-blood."

"So you can just turn people's hair blue if they annoy you?" asked Astrid.

Albus pursed his lips. "Well… no. Plus, being a wizard isn't all cracked up to be. You can't turn people's hair blue, or else you'd get in trouble at Hogwarts. In our fifth year, we sit examinations called OWLS – Ordinary Wizarding Levels. In our seventh year, we take NEWTS – Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. We're in our fifth year. And you can't do magic during the summer break. Otherwise, you'd get a letter from the Ministry of Magic."

"And that is…?"

"The group that keeps order in the Wizarding World, main aim preventing Muggles knowing about us."

"But we _do_ know about wizards, because you're telling us," frowned Hiccup.

"Well, um… you won't matter. Hopefully. Anyways, yeah, a brief-yet-not-so-brief summary of the Wizarding World. Great, I need water, my throat is dry from talking. Oh, ran out of water?" asked Scorpius, when Hiccup held up a cup. _"Aguamenti!"_ Suddenly, water filled the cup.

"Now you're showing off," said Hiccup, but he was grinning as he handed the cup to Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at Albus while he drank. _No, we don't tell them about the Time-Turner incident. We'll just get it and be on our way. Well, when we find it._ Albus seemed to be telling Scorpius in his mind.

"But how will we tell all this to Snotlout?" asked Astrid.

"He won't have to," said Hiccup, turning pale, then opening the door. Albus noticed a bulky figure sprinting away. "He'll tell the whole village."

Scorpius choked down on his water. _"What?"_

"He was listening by the door. By the morning, the whole village will know."

 **A cliffhanger? Is it okay?**

 **Dun dun dun (ominous music)**

 **What do you think?**

 **The next update might be on or near Christmas, but if it isn't, then have a happy holiday, and Merry Christmas, dear readers!**

 **Until we meet again!  
~The Wizard Rider**


	8. A Wizard Viking Christmas

**Been very busy. By busy, you mean, decorating, eating ice cream (summer in Australia, generally celebrating the end of the school year.**

 **This is a rewrite of Chapter 8. The first Word draft of Snoggletog was a DISASTER, so I rewrote it completely differently.**

 **And I think Hiccup could be a little OOC during the mob, but hey, who can stand four mobs in a week that want to get rid of your family or friends?**

 **R &R!**

 **Chapter 8 – A Wizard/Viking Christmas**

 _Albus's POV_

Winter seemed to arrive quickly over a week, Albus had noticed as he stared out the window (that didn't have glass). As much as Albus loved the wizarding world, he couldn't bear leaving the Isle of Berk and his friends, Hiccup and Astrid and Valka and Toothless and Stormfly and Cloudjumper. Albus thought that Scorpius felt the same way. If only he could have his family _and_ his friends together…

The same, sadly, could not be said for the rest of the Vikings. When Snotlout had 'accidentally' let slip that those two weird boys 'that appeared out from nowhere', Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, were wizards, there had been mobs and protests ever since. Ever since the next day Albus and his best friend had told Hiccup, Astrid and Valka that they were wizards, there were four mobs of angry Vikings, who wanted to get rid of the wizards, who they feared would bring bad luck to the Archipelago. Albus still remembered the last protest…

"SHUT – UP!" Hiccup had yelled angrily through the door. "ALBUS AND SCORPIUS DON'T BRING BAD LUCK!"

"BRING OUT THE SORCERORS! BRING OUT THE SORCERORS!" The Viking voices of men and women shouted back.

They had almost burned down the door of the chief's hut if it weren't for Toothless, who had scared them off, along with Hiccup saying, "If you don't back off Albus and Scorpius you'll be banned from the village! You'll live like that old man Mildew!"

Albus didn't know who Mildew was, but the tone Hiccup said it in meant that he didn't like the Mildew man, nor did the village.

"Thank the gods for Night Furies," Hiccup had said. "Now, come on."

 _No more mobs, thank Merlin,_ Albus had thought, but that hadn't prevented the Vikings from scowling, sneering, and pointing whenever Albus and Scorpius passed.

Scorpius had awoken, and he noticed the snow. Amazed, he said: "Whoa! Snow?! Seriously, isn't it summer break back home?"

"Maybe the seasons are different," Albus replied. "After all, we are in a different time and place."

"Hey, guys? Al and Scorpius, you awake?" came Hiccup from below. "We're preparing for Snoggletog tomorrow, it's the eve."

"Coming!" said Scorpius. "Merlin's beard, wish I brought my winter robes, especially made for the season, super warm-"

"Scorpius, are you just my friend just to make me jealous that Malfoys roll in Galleons?" asked Albus. "Not all families are as lucky as you."

"Merlin's beard, no! Sorry."

They climbed down and noticed the house was decorated with ribbons and bells. Eggs tied with ribbons sat in baskets. Hiccup and Valka were decorating their house. Albus and Scorpius just stared in silence, until Scorpius said out loud, "Golly gosh, it's Christmas Eve _already?"_

Hiccup looked at him with a confused expression. "What's Christmas Eve?"

"Never mind," said Scorpius, shaking his head.

"So, tomorrow is Snoggletog," Hiccup explained. "It's a Berkian winter holiday."

 _"_ _Snoggletog? What kind of a name is that?"_ asked Albus, bewildered.

Hiccup grinned. "Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery."

"Don't worry," grinned Albus. "We got such stupid names too. Like, _Supreme Mugwump,_ for example."

"Don't wizards celebrate Snoggletog?" asked Valka.

"Well," replied Scorpius, looking at Albus, "No, we don't, but we celebrate a very similar holiday called Christmas."

"What do you do?"

"Well, we decorate a Christmas tree, give presents to family and friends, have a lovely Christmas dinner with our loved ones, and sing Christmas carols. In Hogwarts, wizards can return to their families for the holidays, or stay at Hogwarts."

"Hey," said Hiccup, "that sounds like _our_ Snoggletog! We make Snoggletog trees, give gifts to kids, feast in the Great Hall, and stuff like that. Oh yeah, and the dragons mate and lay eggs, but that's for dragons only. But Christmas carols? What are Christmas carols?"

"Songs," Albus explained. "Special songs only sung on Christmas."

"That's cool. We're decorating the house for tomorrow."

"Can we help?" asked Scorpius.

"Sure. Just tie the ribbons up there."

"Okay, Al and I will use a touch of magic while we're at it." So they muttered a few words, and the ribbons floated up and tied themselves in the exact place Hiccup wanted neatly. Hiccup gaped, and then grinned. "The village would love this."

"Yeah, but they should stop mobbing us!"

"It's a trust thing. Ever since last month…" Hiccup's voice trailed away, as he looked at his mother, who looked equally concerned. Hiccup didn't want to tell them, Albus observed. Like the wizards wouldn't tell the Vikings about the Time-Turner and Voldemort. Albus felt that he couldn't trust them fully enough to tell them they were from the future.

"Well, that's done," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup," said Scorpius.

"Yeah?"

"What else is there on Snoggletog?"

"Well, the dragons mate and lay eggs, but this year I'm not sure. The dragons aren't showing any signs or anything… never mind. It happened last year."

"And it's the eve of Snoggletog today, right? And tomorrow is the _real_ Snoggletog?"

"Yup. We'll eat at the Great Hall tomorrow. It's going to be a feast. Though I advise you not to use magic tomorrow. Snoggletog is a _happy_ holiday. We don't want any more angry Viking mobs tomorrow, don't we?"

Albus and Scorpius laughed at that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Night Time_

As they went off to bed, Albus couldn't help thinking about the similarities between Snoggletog and Christmas. Albus said goodnight, and hurried off to bed with Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorpius," Albus said as he pulled the blankets of Hiccup's bed, "I've been thinking. Christmas is _super_ similar to Snoggletog, right? So I have a plan."

As Albus whispered the plan to Scorpius, he grinned from ear to ear. "Wow," he said. "Can't wait 'til tomorrow…"

"We'll put the plan into action tomorrow. 'Night, Scorpius."

"Night, Albus."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Hiccup's POV_

Hiccup woke early, and his mother woke just minutes after him. It took a while for him to realise that it was the day of Snoggletog. He stretched, grinned at his mother, stroked Toothless, and as he got up, he noticed something.

"Oh, Thor… whoa. Look at this tree. I don't remember putting up a tree for Snoggletog. Oh… I forgot."

"I forgot too," said Valka. "Who…?" but her voice trailed off when they noticed two pieces of paper. _Hiccup,_ said one. _Valka,_ said the other. "Look," observed Hiccup, "there's a flap. Guess we have to open it…"

And it revealed two cards, that looked homemade, but with the same words at the front, _Merry Christmas/Snoggletog!_ There were drawings of dragons and eggs and ribbons and all the things that represented Snoggletog.

"Christmas?" asked Valka. "I think I know who sent these cards to us…"

They opened the cards, and there was a carefully drawn (and coloured) picture of a Snoggletog tree, with the words saying:

 _Hey, Viking friends,_

 _Merry Christmas/Snoggletog!_

 _Well, we think you know who sent this to you. It was US. We were thinking of our holiday, Christmas, when you guys told us of your Snoggletog. So… we have a plan of making this year a Wizard/Viking Christmas! (Snoggletog, whatever) We've woken up SUPER early to make these cards, and we've sent one to Astrid too. That's what both wizards and Muggles do on Christmas._

 _Next step – making the Vikings enjoy Snoggletog when we're here, and to make them like us by sharing our customs. Well, we're off to the village now. Wish us luck!_

 _From your wizarding friends,_

 _Albus Severus Potter_ _and_ _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

 _PS – We left a plate of fish as gifts for Toothless and Cloudjumper. We decided not to leave them out._

 _See you later, guys!_

Hiccup read the message again. _"Make them like us by sharing our customs?"_ he repeated. "Well, I wish good luck to them. We don't need any more mobs shouting 'Bring out the Sorcerers.'"

There was a knock on the door, and Astrid held a card a card in her hand, with a Nadder on the front, and the words _Merry Christmas/Snoggletog!_

"Hiccup!" she said, then noticed the card held in his right hand. "You… got one too?"

"Um… yeah."

"What's Christmas?"

Hiccup explained the tradition of Christmas, and how the wizards (and Muggles) celebrated. Astrid nodded, then said, "It's almost exactly like our Snoggletog! Wait, I think they're in the village now, let's go help them before they both land into trouble…"

And Hiccup and Astrid left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Scorpius's POV_

"Why," Scorpius muttered to himself, " _why_ is the village blacksmith the only person willing to help us?"

They were decorating the Christmas (he meant Snoggletog) tree, but the Vikings kept their distance from Scorpius and Albus, with the exception of Gobber the blacksmith, wearing bells on his helmet as he helped decorate the tree. They'd just taught him a Christmas carol – the popular _Jingle Bells._ Though it didn't help the wizards' mood much.

Gobber kept on singing:

"Dashing through the snow,

In a one horse open sleigh

O'er the fields we go

Laughing all the way

Bells on bob tails ring

Making spirits bright

What fun it is to laugh and sing

A sleighing song tonight!

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way!

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way!

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open SLEIGH!"

Albus, trying to ignore the sneering of the villagers, joined in the second verse as he magically placed some Viking shields on the tree:

"A day or two ago,

I thought I'd take a ride,

And soon Miss Fanny Bright

Was sitting on my side!

The horse was lean and lank,

Misfortune seemed his lot,

We got into a drifted bank

And then we got upsot!

Jingle bells,

Jingle bells…"

"Nice singing," said a voice from behind them. Hiccup and Astrid arrived, and Scorpius managed a grin and said, "Oh, hey, Hiccup! And Astrid, too! We're just, um, decorating the Snoggletog tree. And Albus and Gobber… well, they're singing carols to keep themselves happy…"

"Come on, Scorpius, sing along!" said Gobber cheerfully. "JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY…"

"Gobber isn't the best singer," grinned Hiccup, "but he's… okay. The villagers aren't… are they still _not_ trying to co-operate?"

"We _will_ try to co-operate, if these _wizards_ leave," grumbled a gruff voice behind them. Scorpius turned around. It was a villager that… looked like _Snotlout?_ How? But he looked older, and Snotlout was standing behind him grumpily, arms crossed. "First, they almost _kill_ my son. Next, these wizards are trying to taint our Snoggletog!"

"We're not," said Scorpius indignantly, "we're trying to _share_ our customs, but _you_ people won't co-operate!" But then, a tiny voice in Scorpius's head whispered, _Um, Scorpius? If you want them to co-operate, don't get angry at them. That's not the best idea._

Gobber stepped forward, his hook hand at the man's throat. "Behave, _Spitelout._ This isn't your village, yeh know. These two laddies-" He ruffled their hair at that – "aren't harmless. As for Snotlout, that was an accident. And Hiccup…"

"I give them full permission to join and help us in Snoggletog," Hiccup finished. "Besides, Snoggletog is a _festive_ holiday. It's a winter holiday, and as your Chief, I want you to celebrate!"

Some of the villagers went away, (hopefully looking cheerful). But many stayed and walked towards Albus and Scorpius, and shook their hands, introduced themselves, then offered to help the tree and learn some carols.

 _That's better,_ thought Scorpius, as one Viking introduced himself as Sven. And they all decorated the Snoggletog tree, with Albus and Scorpius teaching them 'Jingle Bells'.

"Jingle bells,

Jingle bells,

Jingle all the way!"

Hiccup laughed. "Nice. Hmm… I think we should have Snoggletog carols for next year…"

The day went very smoothly, but things got interesting when the dragons looked very busy, and Hiccup had explained Snoggletog was also a time for dragons to mate and lay eggs. Albus and Scorpius looked at a Gronckle egg, and then watched other dragons mate.

 _What if the dragons in the wizarding world mated and laid eggs during Christmas time? That'd be cool._

Viking adults gave children gifts in helmets, and to Albus and Scorpius's surprise, Hiccup gave them a gift, but it wasn't in a helmet. Two little necklaces with only a dragon's tooth on them were in Hiccup's hand. He grinned and said, "Merry Christmas, well, Snoggletog, whatever. A gift from the Vikings to two special wizard kids."

Scorpius and Albus thanked Hiccup for their gifts as they put their necklaces on their necks. "In the wizarding world," explained Scorpius, "some wizards (and Muggles too), believe that there's some guy called Father Christmas, or sometimes called Santa Claus, gives nice children gifts, and the naughty children no gifts."

The day went fast. Albus and Scorpius were taken a ride on Cloudjumper, and Scorpius instantly said that the Stormcutter was his favourite dragon (which made Valka happy). As Scorpius helped decorate the Great Hall, he sang 'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs', other merry Christmas songs and, for the joy of it (even though it wasn't a Christmas carol), the Hogwarts School Song, which Albus joined in (in their own tune).

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something, please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're now and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Hiccup and Astrid laughed. "What kind of song is that?" asked Astrid.

"The Hogwarts School Song," replied Albus, magically tying more decorations to the tables. "We sing it at Hogwarts, after the Sorting. But why _we_ chose such weird words remains a mystery."

That night, the Vikings, Albus and Scorpius ate and drank and sang Christmas carols. As everyone went to bed, Vikings and dragons and wizards alike, they went to bed happy. Before Albus and Scorpius climbed up, Hiccup said, "Thanks to you guys and your customs, you made Snoggletog a happy day today. This was the first, but the best, Wizard/Viking Christmas! The other Vikings are off your backs now. Good night, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hiccup."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Maybe Snoggletog was short, but I couldn't think of anything much, but I didn't want to leave out this Christmas special!**

 **So, Merry Christmas from Australia! Today is Christmas Eve for me, and Chapter 9 will be coming soon.**

 **Merry Christmas again, and keep safe on this happy day!**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Feliz Navidad**

 **Maligayang Pasko**

 **Meri Kurisumasu…**

 **And all that. Have fun with your presents!**

 **~ The Wizard Rider**


	9. Meet the Dragon Academy!

**First of all: I'd like to say to all my readers HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I just realised that Albus and Scorpius haven't officially met the rest of the gang (it is mostly only Hiccup, Valka and Astrid, and the dragon riders were only mentioned in Chapter 5), so I'll put that in this chapter for Chapter 9, then also also Chapter 10. But this chapter is incredibly short...**

 **On with the story! And please review! I feel really happy when a person reviews my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I really don't feel bothered to put this, but I don't own anything. Just the story plot, I guess. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 9 - Meet the Dragon Academy!**

 **Albus' POV**

The snow had melted over the next week. Hiccup was going to take Albus and Scorpius to meet the Berk Dragon Academy.

"They're basically made up of my friends," Hiccup explained. "Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut-"

"I swear that Ruffnut and Tuffnut sound like Rough and Tough," muttered Scorpius in a soft voice. Albus laughed.

Hiccup heard him and grinned. "That simply describes their nature, ya know? Then there's Snotlout, that... person who you... accidentally... erm, what is the word?"

"Stunned," quipped Albus.

"Thanks, Al. Anyway, and then there's Astrid and me, and I'm supposed to be the leader, just because I have a Night Fury, I think. And also because I was supposedly the first one to befriend and train a dragon."

Albus suddenly thought of his dad. Did people look up to him as leader, just because he was the Great and famous wizard Harry Potter, the one who vanquished Voldemort? Anyway, Hiccup took them to an arena made of stone. Hiccup pulled a lever and a bar door **(what was it called?)** lifted and five other Vikings and their dragons waited for them. Albus still had loads of questions for Hiccup, but he bit his tongue and stopped himself.

Astrid waved at them as soon as they entered, feeding fish for Stormfly. Snotlout scowled at them, and it seemed obvious that he still hadn't gotten over Scorpius Stunning him (which, Scorpius had promised on wizard's honour, that he only did it for defence), and he was leaning on Hookfang the dragon's back.

Albus knew that everyone of these people in Hiccup's gang were members that participated in the Dragon Races. He looked around and one plump blond-haired boy with a belt with bags on them and a helmet that had dragon wings instead of horns shuffled up to them. He grinned and waved. Hiccup nodded at Albus and Scorpius, then turned to this strange man. "Okay, Al, Scorpius. This is one of our most _trusted_ people of the gang-" Hiccup glanced at Snotlout, then at two twins ( _They rode that two-headed dragon, didn't they?_ thought Albus) who were hitting each other on the helmets, and ramming into one another while the two headed dragon's two heads were snapping their jaws and trying to bite each other - "and he's also our brains and our adviser. What species of dragon is that? This guy's your man. He's the safe keeper for the Book of Dragons, which is basically your basic handbook about all the dragons we know about. Guys, this is Fishlegs Ingerman." Nodding at the Viking called Fishlegs, he turned and said, "Fishlegs, these are the two wizards, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy."

Fishlegs seemed eager to meet them (apart from the other members of the gang) and he excitedly shook both of their hands. "So you're Albus?" Fishlegs looked at Albus, "and you're his friend Scorpius! Welcome to Berk! It's located twelve days north of Hopeles, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. How did you get here?" He spoke really fast.

Both Albus and Scorpius gave nervous shudders, but no-one seemed to notice. Hiccup saved their breaths by saying, "Whoa, Fish, don't get too hasty with them! Besides, you'll be damaging our reputation."

"OK. So you're Wizards? Magic people with starry hats and starry wands and huge oversized cloaks and say magic words like Abracadabra? Can you show me some magic?"

Hiccup said, "Come on, Fishlegs..." but Scorpius waved him off. " _You_ wanted _us_ to perform magic, Hiccup. Now it's our new buddy Fishleg's turn. Okay Mister Ingerman," he turned to Fishlegs and spoke in a very Headmistress Minerva McGonagall kind of way, "This is called the Summoning Charm. Watch and learn from the masters. Assuming you can do magic. _ACCIO!"_ Scorpius yelled out the Incantation in a brave way while waving his wand and suddenly, a bucket from the other side of the Arena began to float in the air for about two seconds, then it zipped faster than lightning into Scorpius's hand. That brought the rest of the gang's attention. Astrid smirked and winked at Scorpius, her eyes saying, _Good job. You'll never stop impressing people with wizard magic._ Snotlout groaned and moaned and complained, "Oh come on! Besides it looked simple! That magic from that stick-"

"Wand," Scorpius corrected,

"Whatever! Wand, schmand. I'll call it Snickerdoodle! Anyway, that thing almost cost me my death, you little desert Scorpion!"

"It doesn't kill you, Snot-face!" Albus stepped up. Snotlout was going out of hand, and it began to frustrate Albus. He ignored Hiccup, Fishlegs and Scorpius's pleadings of "Don't do it, Albus!" and he pulled out his wand.

"Oh yeah, Magic Man?" Snotlout sneered. He picked up a stick from the ground. "You're too cowardly chicken to admit I'll beat you?"

"Bring it on, Lava-Lout! You first!"

"I CAN DO MAGIC!" yelled Snotlout. "STUPID!" He waved his stick around in frantic circles. "ABRACADABRA!"

Nothing happened. Everyone laughed, with the exception of the twins, still head-butting each other. Hiccup chortled, then stopped and frowned said, "Al, don't. He's still a good warrior."

"My turn," Albus growled, ignoring Hiccup. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Albus had been practising the Disarming Charm for months, and now he had perfected it. He was ready. The light had knocked the stick out of Snotlout's hand with such force that it cut a deep gash in his hand. Snotlout yelled, then grabbed the nearest axe he could find, then threw it at Albus, with great force and accuracy.

"Albus!" Scorpius rushed, and waved his wand at the axe. Then it stopped, and dropped to the floor, becoming a little white mouse that squeaked and scurried away. Albus and Snotlout prepared for their next assaults, but Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs held them both down. "No."

Albus calmed down, breathing and sweating heavily. He noticed the twins had turned.

"Oh - my - gods," the girl gaped. " _So cool."_

"Hey can you turn me to fire?" Asked the boy. "Or pulverise my sister? Or turn her into an ugly pig?"

"No you!"

"No, I think it is better if you're thrown to the Fireworms!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Lovely, lovely," grinned Albus. "Family love." He thought of his brother and sister, Lily and James, and the fights they got into during the summer that sometimes drove their parents headaches.

Hiccup sighed. "Guys, meet Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, twins. And let's move on. Maybe you'd like to meet Meatlug. Fish, lead the way."

"Gladly." Fishlegs showed them his dragon, whose tail reminded Albus of a bludger.

"This girl," said Fishlegs proudly, "is Meatlug. Gronckles may be the slowest dragon on the battlefield, but they are also the toughest. Their tails are like a bludger. Proud Boulder Class dragons, Gronckles have gigantic heads, short bodies, and round tails. Gronckles are lazy, and spend most of their time sleeping in communal heaps. They have been known to fall asleep while flying, waking only when they crash into the ocean or the side of a mountain. Gronckles have relatively small wings that beat as fast as a hummingbird's. They are slow in the air, but make up for this with their maneuverability. A Gronckle can fly backwards, sideways, and even hover. Gronckles attack from the air, where their primary weapon is most effective. Gronckles chew rocks, melting them in their bellies and firing them as balls of molten lava. When Gronckles eat a special combination of rocks, they can make a special type of strong, durable metal called Gronckle iron."

"Gronckle iron?" asked Scorpius and Albus in unison.

"Uh-huh. Most of the village's weapons are made from them. My sword is." Hiccup got out his sword and activated it. A blade coated with blazing fire appeared. "The fire is from Monstrous Nightmare saliva."

"Cool."

"Well, there's Astrid, if you want to re-meet her-"

"Course they do." Astrid Hofferson herself walked up with Stormfly. "Well, that's it for today, let's go."

"See ya, Fishlegs!" the Wizards called as they left the arena.


	10. AN I'm So Sorry

**_If you're reading this, then you'll know the story_ Albus Potter and the Vikings _has been discontinued/permanent hiatus._**

 _ **I'm so sorry. I made promises to finish this. I feel like a clod of dirt.**_

 _ **It's just... I lost interest in this story. I wanted to write this for fun, to test out my flexibility and my writing skills. Now that I've gotten quite a bit better, with more popular stories on the rise, and other stories I want to write, I've decided to discontinue it, and put it on a permanent hiatus.**_

 ** _There's a very slight chance I'll come back to this story. Don't worry, I love Harry Potter and HTTYD, don't get me wrong, but I have other stories too, if you'd like to check it out._**

 ** _I'm so sorry. And, if you'd like, I'll put the story up for adoption, for other people to read. You can make changes and stuff. Just PM me, or leave a review saying you'd like to adopt the story, and I'll send you a reply._**

 ** _Don't worry; I won't put this story down, I won't delete it._**

 ** _Once again, thanks for all who've read, reviewed and favourited, though I know it's not entirely that much, but good enough for a basic writer at the time, and goodbye. If you'd like to check out the rest of my stories, feel free to check my bio. I've also got stories on AO3 and Wattpad too._**

 ** _Asking your forgiveness, yours truly,_**

 ** _The Wizard Rider_**


End file.
